


The Pup in a Den of Vipers

by Tyler_Not_The_Creator



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyler_Not_The_Creator/pseuds/Tyler_Not_The_Creator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably a bad name but it's a starter for now. This won't be an actual story yet, it's more of a plea for help that I otherwise wouldn't ask for so I'll stop now before I decide to delete this and come up with something else crappy and more desperate......Will also have to work on my summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pup in a Den of Vipers

This won't be an actual story yet, it's still a concept, an idea that I've had for awhile but have had doubts and concerns about my own ability to do this story properly. I feel I can say that it has potential, using some ships that have little to no fics featuring them in a way that makes sense (hopefully....). No relationship tags yet because I'm unsure if I wanna spoil some of the "unique" ones. Just to put it out there it will basically be Ned/A lot of women around his age and Jon/A lot of women around his age when Jon comes of age. This post is also a test of the community. I've slightly interacted with it while being a reader but I wanna see how supportive you guys can be to new authors, I've seen the hate some authors get and admittedly am rather afraid of such a thing. I'll need all the help I can get. I will no doubt have problems with pacing of the story and relationships, getting the wording and the like right such as the way they say how old someone is (six and ten=16 right?) and lengths of time like moon (month?), fortnight (have to google every time, turns out it's 2 weeks), etc are lost on me and where to end a chapter then pick up the next one. I, as a perfectionist, will attempt to be accurate when it comes to dates and ages (may alter these and change some things for some characters to fit this story), events, locations (this is sadly a thing that I can't help but wanna get right), etc. Any advice would be great, especially if the more experienced authors come across this and wanna give the new guy some tips. I also have a hard time finding the right words for this sort of thing, I've put that in my comments on some of the stories I've read, I end up focusing on that too much and forget everything else I wanna put down and then it just ends up going all over the place as this already seems to be. This might be a little too much for my first story, this has always seemed like a LONG story that just never had an ending properly in place for I've been focusing on particular parts that will take place early on. Just to inform you all my updates will either be slow or fast depending on what's going on though I will never abandon this story. I might end up releasing a chapter a month, 2-4 a week, on a good week maybe one a day but it'll never be a set schedule. I think I've rambled for too long I should probably attempt to explain what this story will be about. It'll take place before Robert's Rebellion. The story will initially focus on Ned and then later on Jon. Ned won't be the Ned we know and love. He will still be honorable but will also be more intelligent, cunning and be more able to play the Game of Thrones, imagine Ned from the fic "All for her" by Yulya18. He will also be a ladies man, sorry but I don't see many and it kinda popped into my head on a crappy day of work where Ned and Jon get all the loving they could want :) Robert will not be as good with the ladies as he is in canon. It'll be solemn Ned with that beautiful smile of his that has the ladies attentions. Also because I just thought of it I'll need someone to go over the infamous features of Houses. Like say a Stark with their dark brown borderline black hair, grey eyes and long face and a Targaryen with their silvery-gold (platinum) hair, violet eyes and fair features end up having a kid what the chances of any of those features becoming more prevalent than another and what a possible mix of those would look like. Jon has been descibed in fics as having grey eyes but in the light they have a violet sheen to them or the like. Elaena Targaryen had platinum hair but a golden streak down the middle. Wasn't related to Lannisters but could show how 2 Houses with notable features could blend. Anyways could keep rambling on so anyone with questions Ill answer them in the comments. Wanna hint on the potential relationships Ned and Jon will have? You can ask but I'll actively attempt to be vague. Anyways there is no saying when the first chapter will show up. Haven't even started to imagine where it could start at (Just what they need Tyler, someone to tell them how excited you are to show them this story and you say you haven't even started. Now they'll be confident in your ability to do anything right) but I'll stop rambling and just post the damn thing. Hope you all have a nice day. Dothras chek, my friends. /p>


End file.
